The danger of bacterial infestation of food products such as meat is well known. It is also known that bacteria congregate and grow on meat handling surfaces such as meat slicers, food weighing scales and food preparation work surfaces. This also applies to other foods such as fish and cheese. It is further known that refrigeration of food inhibits the growth of bacteria.